Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5+2(-5k+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 5 + {2(}\gray{-5k+1}{)} $ $ 5 {-10k+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -10k + {5 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -10k + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-10k+7$